The UWCCC Cancer Prevention and Outcomes Data (C-POD) shared resource (formerly the Survey Research Shared Resource) provides seamless, effective, state-of-the-art project development, data collection, and data dissemination services to maximize the impact of cancer population health and clinical research at the UWCCC. Dr. Trentham-Dietz (CPC) serves as the Faculty Leader of C-POD and has > 15 years of experience in conducting epidemiologic studies, collecting survey data, and supporting multidisciplinary population health studies. Dr. Zhang serves as the Facility Manager and is experienced in survey research and utilization of national surveillance data. The remaining staff of C-POD are highly-qualified to support UWCCC members, providing services for project planning, data and sample collection, data management, and resource sharing. Three major specific aims of C-POD are as follows: 1) Project Development. Provide consultation and technical assistance to UWCCC members for designing cancer-related research studies involving surveys, personal interviews, and focus groups. 2) Data Collection. Collect quantitative and qualitative data and biological specimens using personal and telephone interviews; mailed questionnaires and internet surveys; and focus groups. 3) Data Dissemination. Acquire, store, and share data from the UWCCC cancer registry, the Wisconsin cancer registry, publicly-available data including national surveillance data, local epidemiologic and health services research studies; and connect UWCCC members with other cancer-related data resources on the UW campus, such as the Health Innovation Program and Population Health Institute. C-POD accelerates access to cancer-related data on both cancer and non-cancer (at risk) populations and works closely with other campus resources to facilitate coordinated and quality service. Concurrent with the name change to C-POD, Data Dissemination services were added in 2016 to take advantage of existing cancer-related data after completing strategic planning and assessing current and anticipated research needs of UWCCC members particularly for cancer care delivery research. Implementation of the strategic plan is supported by UWCCC supplemental investment and has facilitated an expansion of services and dramatic increase in utilization by Disease Oriented Teams (DOTs). C-POD now provides timely cancer patient, tumor, and treatment data to researchers using a novel data visualization dashboard for study planning and trial recruitment, and surveillance and cancer care delivery research. The expertise of C-POD?s staff and their experience with using numerous large data sources make the team uniquely positioned to collect, organize, and disseminate cancer-related data with UWCCC researchers.